


Az első alkalom

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [4]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita még ma is nagyon jól emlékszik arra, mikor és hol ivott alkoholt életében először.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az első alkalom

Természetesen Kouyou házában ivott életében először alkoholt. Mindketten tizenhét évesek voltak, és az egész világot a saját kis játszóterüknek tekintették, és magasról tettek a következményekre - pontosabban szólva Kouyou volt az, aki magasról tett rájuk.

Akira a szíve mélyén jó gyerek volt, csak nagyon szeretett a csapattársával lógni, hiszen nagyon menőnek hitte Kouyou-t. Felnézett rá, olyan akart lenni, mint ő. Persze valahányszor megpróbálta, beletört a bicskája: a lányok kigúnyolták, a többi fiú nevetett a szerencsétlenkedésein, nem csoda, hogy úgy érezte, szar az élet. De amikor Kouyou-val volt, valamiért mindig úgy érezte, hogy ő is éppen olyan menő srác, mint a másik fiú.

Így hát aznap este, bár tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad, elfogadta Kouyou meghívását, hogy igyanak egyet. Különösebb hezitálás nélkül döntötte le magába a gyanús külsejű üveg tartalmát, amit Kouyou adott neki - levegőt sem vett, míg ki nem itta az egészet. Köhögni kezdett, az alkohol égette a torkát.

\- Baszki, mi a franc volt ez? - kérdezte Kouyou-t rekedt hangon. A másik fiú elvigyorodott.

\- Ez, kedves barátom, a csodálatos és mágikus ital, amit pezsgőnek hívnak. Azt hittem, ezt legalább tudod - kuncogta gúnyosan.

Akira szégyenkezve nézett oldalra. Tudta, hogy kissé keveset tud ezekről a dolgokról, főleg, mivel az anyja és a nagyanyja semmiféle alkoholt nem tartottak otthon, és utálta, ahogy a barátja folyton kigúnyolja őt.

\- Tökmindegy - vont vállat.

\- Finom volt? - kérdezte Kouyou, és ajkait az eddiginél is szélesebb vigyorra húzta.

\- Nem. Túl édes volt - felelte az alacsonyabb fiú, és megvakarta a tarkóját. - Nem szeretem az édes dolgokat.

\- Ó, bocs, ezt elfelejtettem. Legközelebb valami keserűt kapsz - nevetett Kouyou, és felállt a nappali padlójáról. - Hozok egy kis csipszet - jelentette be, majd kitáncolt a konyhába.

Jó öt perccel később tért csak vissza a rágcsálnivalóval a kezében, és meglepve vette észre, hogy Akira részegen hever a padlón.

\- Jól vagy? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Igen, jól - motyogta Akira, de a hangja nem volt túl meggyőző. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban elhányhatja magát.

\- Hozok egy kis vizet és… nem, először a fürdőszobába viszlek. Nem akarom, hogy lehányd anyám új perzsaszőnyegét - sóhajtott Kouyou. Különösebb erőlködés nélkül emelte fel a padlóról a másik fiút, és ölben vitte őt be a fürdőszobába. - Többet kéne enned, Suzuki - jegyezte meg. Barátja teste ugyanis hihetetlenül törékenynek tűnt, szinte tartott tőle, hogy véletlenül összetöri őt.

Akira nem válaszolt, túlságosan lefoglalta az, hogy megpróbálja nem elhányni magát. Az arca kipirult, és a látása elhomályosult. Kouyou kezdett aggódni, még sohasem látta ilyen állapotban Akirát.

\- Remélem, az a pezsgő nem volt mérgezett - motyogta, miközben gyengéden lerakta Akirát a padlóra. A mosdóhoz sétált, és jéghideg vízzel megnedvesített egy törölközőt, amit aztán barátja nyakára tett. - Ez segíteni fog.

Akira nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Utállak. Mindig belerángatsz a bajba - morogta, mire Kouyou felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ó, tényleg? Akkor miért lógsz velem folyton, Suzuki? - kérdezte gúnyosan. - Várj, hadd találjam ki! Engem használsz, hogy menőbbnek lássanak, mert sokkal népszerűbb vagyok nálad, igaz? - forgatta a szemét. - Pedig ez hülyeség. A saját jó hírnevedet rombolod azzal, hogy velem barátkozol.

\- Ezt mégis hogy érted, Takashima? - kérdezte Akira. A hangja gyenge és rekedt volt.

\- Hát, ahogy azt már megmondtad, mindig bajba keverlek. Sokszor csúfolnak a hülye ajkaim miatt. És ami a legrosszabb: meleg vagyok.

\- Mi vagy? - kérdezte az alacsonyabb fiú értetlenül.

\- Meleg, Suzuki, meleg. Buzi. Homoszexuális - sóhajtott Kouyou. Talán a barátja annyira részeg lett attól a kis pezsgőtől, hogy már az anyanyelvét sem volt képes megérteni?

\- Ó! - bólintott Akira, amikor végre felfogta, miről beszél a másik. - És azzal mégis mi a probléma?

\- A társadalom nem igazán fogadja el a melegeket. Persze ez nem újdonság: az emberek nem szeretik azokat, akik bármiben is különböznek tőlük, legyenek azok a punkok, a kövérek vagy a melegek, és így tovább. De ezen felül is van még egy nagy probléma ezzel - sóhajtott Kouyou. - Beleszerettem a kibaszott legjobb barátomba.

Akira pislogott kettőt.

\- És azzal mégis mi a probléma? - ismételte, mint a kétévesek, akik megállás nélkül ismételgetik ugyanazt a kérdést. Egy pillanattal később azonban elnémult, amikor finom ajkak tapadtak saját, cserepes szájára.

Természetesen Kouyou házában csókolták meg életében először. Mindketten tizenhét évesek voltak, és az egész világot a saját kis játszóterüknek tekintették. Részeg volt. Mégis a mai napig emlékszik arra a csókra.


End file.
